Alluring Secret
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: A wingless angel lover and a tainted black bride to be... both forbidden to touch, yet they went so far for only their love. Although they had a path written for them, they defied it to make a secret only they should know.
1. Black Vow

_**Okay... this is a couple I don't agree, or really understand, at all. But... when I heard this song, I instantly thought it would fit this couple. So... WARNING. This is technically ButtercupxBubbles. There is also slight ButchxBubbles, BoomerxBubbles, and BrickxButtercup. I don't like any of these couples (except BoomerxBubbles), truthfully, but it's always fun to broaden your horizons. Oh! Sorry for any mispelling, grammar problems, or any sort of conventional thing. I'm doing this on WordPad. Not Microsoft Word.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Songs are vocaloids. People are Powerpuff Girls. Only thing I get it the writing, and that's barely since it's based off the song.**_

_The wingless fallen angel_

_Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

_In the past they even loved each other_

_She ended it by her own hand_

An angel fell from the sky in a merciless plummet, even with her graceful white wings, heartbroken and homeless from losing the man she once loved. A young woman in a pair of shorts, a zipped up vest, and high top boots that all consist of just white, all of it contrasting with her jet black bob of hair and misted green eyes. Feet now on the ground, she wanders through town thinking about finding something that will kill the rest of her with her broken heart. She continued to drag her feet until she suddenly tripped, tears finally flowing out of her eyes. Fortunately, that one drop brought her to see the one light of hope through all her sorrows.

"Are you okay?" The angel looked up, shock covering her expression as she looked up at a kind smile. It was matched with warm blue eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows and long, golden blond locks like the sun shown in two high ringlets of ponytails. Such a beautiful girl, yet she was covered by a black headband that went with the black, somewhat traditional, dress that almost completely covered her black heels. The only other blue was the beautiful jewel on her necklace that was almost as gorgeous as the human's eyes. Green eyes went down to the out stretched hand offered to the angel who tentatively took it.

_The stray heartbroken angel_

_Wandered in a town at dusk_

_And came across a girl_

_With beautiful eyes_

"I... I'm fine." Without another word, the pathetic angel fell in love with the girl. Her cheeks were pink with her infatuation, the girl wanting to find out more about the human. The lover she once had was completely gone from her thoughts as she moved closer to the shorter girl. "You seem so kind... Miss..."

"Bubbles. My name is Bubbles. May I ask for your name?" The girl greeted, her smile never leaving her face. The angel didn't even feel as pure as she was a couple seconds ago compared to the young lady in front of her. Her voice, her eyes, the way she spoke so kindly to her, her whole self... the green-eyed angel wanted it all. It felt like she was being succumbed by the devil as Bubbles kept on smiling.

"... Buttercup." The lady in white answered with a slight smile, never letting go of Bubbles's hand. Her feelings grew after that meeting in epic proportions, making her buy a sin altogether. Hands trembling as she gripped onto the gun before she placed it into her forbidden box, her eyes always went to those too close to her beloved, but never did she touch one. Never did she need to.

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic angel fell for her_

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She opened Pandora's box_

Time passed with ease and, luckily, her gun didn't come in handy yet. Buttercup has become a great friend of Bubbles that the angel could feel the attachment she's been craving. The only problem was... Boomer. He was the man that was going to wed her maiden in black in a time too soon. They even chose the perfect black wedding gown for Bubbles. "Buttercup, this is going to be great! I can't wait for this!" Her blue eyes looked behind her to the somewhat sorrowful girl behind her as they walked through town.

"Bubbles..." The blond looked behind her at the angel with her excited smile that instantly went to curious at the somewhat struggling look the other hand. "Bubbles... I don't want you to..." She waited patiently for Buttercup to finish, but was suddenly pulled into the other's form, the angel's hand around her narrow waist.

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

_Hidden behind a smile_

_To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen_

_All she had to do is destroy everything_

"Buttercup...?" She couldn't say anything else when her mouth was covered by another pair of lips. Almost instantly, Bubbles pushed away, covering her mouth with a look of confusion obvious on her face. Buttercup stared back before a painful smile crossed her face before she disappeared before her eyes, leaving a feather behind.

_I'll abandon my pure heart_

_If I'm allowed to live and love you,_

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

The wedding day came, Bubbles in her black dress and veil, yet she looked so empty. She stood outside, looking out at the beautiful scenery. There, a man with familiar jet black hair and dark green eyes came from behind the trees, smiling towards him. Instantly, the girl fell in love with the man, forgetting about Boomer almost instantly. "Ah... hello..." Bubbles whispered out when she found herself so close to him.

"...Hey..." His hand went across her cheek without his smile ever leaving his face, even as she leaned into the touch. "Congratulations... you make a..." A pause as he moved closer to her ear. "beautiful bride." She shivered, wanting only more of him. It was impossible for her to allow it, yet she felt her body move closer to him, the man leaning even more into her as she did. It should've been uncomfortable, yet...

_The black stained bride_

_At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow_

_She came across a mysterious boy_

_Smiling with mournful eyes_

"I'm... Bubbles." The girl in black whispered back, wanting another bite of the man as she heard him make a breathy laugh. He must have been her other half... it just felt like it was meant to be, even as she moved her hands behind the man's neck. Their scents were all that was around as their heartbeats began to beat in sync, causing the two want more, but still the forbidden temptation laid upon their existence.

"Butch..." He greeted back, hand moving through one of her curled ponytail in a spiral motion so that it wasn't to be messed up. "And if you want to know more about me..." His mouth got too close to her ear as he whispered to her all he wanted to do with her, causing her to turn red in want and embarrassment.

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic girl fell for him_

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She betrayed everything_

She wanted to taste more of the danger in this new fruit, yet there was this distance between them that could only be seen by them. Still, Bubbles pretended as if there was nothing wrong and she truly felt the love she hungered for. "Bubbles, come here!" Her blue eyes turned towards her boy, seeing him sitting in a field, smile obvious on his face. With a matching smile, she ran towards Butch, falling in the flowers before sitting up in embarrassment.

"Well, what did you need to bring me all the way out here?" Bubbles asked with a giggle, looking at the look Butch always gave her. He took her hand gently and, in a gentle motion, she found a flower formed as a ring on her finger. "What is this, Butch...?" She was a bit taken aback from it, smile never leaving either of their faces.

_What they have in their hands is_

_The fruit of lust they had desired_

_Combining in a feverish frenzy_

_Even their pure vow_

_Is breaking as sin_

"Its my promise." He said with a loving grin, wrapping his fingers with her own. "I promise to love you for all eternity... we will be able to show it to others soon." Bubbles was ready to cry with his words, only stable enough to nod in agreement and laugh it off, but suddenly began to shiver slightly. Butch stood up, giving her a small peck on the lips. "I'll be right back... I'm going to get a jacket." She nodded again, staring at her ring with a warm expression.

_The pieces of the past that linked us_

_After removing them all_

_As though mourning would repent us_

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you _

But their happiness couldn't last. A man in all white walked out from the shadows, red eyes glaring at Bubbles, even if all he saw was her back. He picked up his gun, aiming it straight towards her, but suddenly felt a gentle embrace around his waist. "Brick... don't do this." The soft voice whispered, but his glare never moved from the woman in black. "Brick... my brother... just forget about her. Don't do it." Brick looked behind him to only see a big bow and bright orange hair, knowing exactly who it was instantly.

"Blossom..." The pink eyes went up to look at red ones that were filled with so much unspeakable pain and hatred, she was struck with shock from them. The intimidation level has grown, making Blossom move away from him. "Please, Blossom... just leave me alone for a bit. This is the only time I have."

_ah- the forbidden sin_

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

_The angry judgment of the arrow_

_Penetrated the pitch-black girl_

"... For Buttercup..." Without another word, he pointed it towards Bubbles, watching her turned towards him, and pulled the trigger. She seemed shock of the person, but was struck in the heart, falling to the flower bed into a dead heap. Brick sighed and, talking the hand of his crying sister, went back to where the angels come from.

**My dear, lying cold**

"Bubbles!" Butch dropped the coat and ran towards the freezing body, staring at the empty blue eyes that were covered by her own lids. Tears began to cascade from his eyes, holding her closer to his body as if the warmth would bring her back to life and everything would be happy once more. But, as his warmth felt more cold from her touch, his hope of it all became more depressing, his somewhat wanting expression just turning into more cries and shallow breaths.

**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.**

He broke out another one of his somewhat empty smiles, remembering their small amount of time they have spent together, knowing exactly what was going to happen with them. "Don't worry, my Bubbles... I won't allow you to die..." Butch whispered to the girl as he brushed a piece of her hair from the face he loved more than anyone else's. All he needed now was for her beautiful blue eyes to open and her smiling like her death was a joke.

**My sin against God...**

With a sigh, one of his arms went to his back, remembering those two scars that slashed across his shoulder blades, still a bit surprised Bubbles never noticed them. "I'm sorry..." He gripped onto her tighter, still worrying slightly of the pain he might be putting on the corpse although she probably won't be bruised when if she awakens again.

**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,**

"But we won't be able to be together for an eternity..." Butch whispered into her hair, wiping away his tears and kept up a shaky smile. "I'm sorry that I lied to you... but I'd rather die for you than live without." The saddest part was that he just made that promise not even an hour before that moment, but it wasn't like it was the first he's made a mistake in his life.

**so I will die for you...**

Bubbles slowly woke up in the arms of a woman she was known before. "...!" She gasped, staring into those familiar green eyes that took over her whole soul. Buttercup smiled painfully without any regret. "Buttercup...?" The thought dawned on her, realizing what it all meant and why the girl didn't have any wings anymore. Her hand moved slowly to touch the other's face, not understanding how she was able to live once more.

**I believe that's my fate.**

_The wingless fallen angel_

_Freed from the contract of evil_

_In exchange for her own life_

_Leaving one feather_

_She saved the girl_

The former angel gave one small kiss upon the other girl's mouth before her smile was present on her face to show her lover just what she did for her. "Bubbles... I hope we will meet again." And, without another word, disappeared forever into one black feather. Bubbles's eyes grew in shock, her tears beginning to cascade from her eyes as she brought her hand up to her trembling mouth.

_And vanished away_

"No! Buttercup..." Her whole body began to shake in despair, contrasting with her bright flowers all around her being. She moved her hands from her mouth to her eyes in hopes of stopping the tears, her cries being heard to anybody around her. Then, she remembered all of the happy memories she has made with both her Butch and Buttercup... the one person that made her wish for even a second that she wasn't always in black. In hopes of it being bright, she let out a broken smile, her whole body shaking from what she saw, but she gently laid into the flowers, as if the next time her eyes opened it would all be just a dream...

_The wingless fallen angel_

_And the sinful black stained bride_

_Even after falling into the abyss_

_The vows' wedge entwine them_

_Retaining their unforgivable sin_

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay_

_They can meet again, till then..._

_**Well... I finished it.**_

_**The italics are pieces of the song that inspired this, which is a Vocaloid song sung by Rin and Len Kagamine called... well... **__**~Alluring Secret~ Black Vow**__**, or anything around that. It is a fun song so... please listen to it if you are also into anime like me.**_

_**And I am SO happy I finished it on time. If you like this, please review~**_


	2. White Vow

_**Look who decided to make another chapter. This is **__**~Alluring Secret~ White Vow **__**by Miku Hatsune. I don't own any of this stuff, but I hope you like it... although its a bit... weird.**_

_I dreamed a sad dream_

_In the dream I didn't realize_

_That I destroyed a precious treasure_

_By my own hands_

I don't know why, but even as I try to remember what exactly happened, I can only remember what was said. It's strange, though... I just can't remember what the person looked like... nor can I tell why exactly is there this tugging in my heart.

"Are you okay?" Now, why would I ask somebody that? Were they in tears? Did they fall? Was it a child, a woman, a man, a dog? It's so confusing... I want to remember, but I do remember they looked shocked. Can't tell why I know that without knowing their face, but it was surprise that was obvious on their face.

"I... I'm fine." It feels like I'm reading text across my eyes, unable to tell who was speaking. Such a daze... why is it like that? It's painful... but here I am, thinking about it as if it was going to help gain that missing piece of the puzzle. "You seem so kind, Miss...?" They wanted to know my name, but I can't tell who is talking... as if I was just staring the other way.

"Bubbles. My name is Bubbles. May I ask for your name?" I know they told me the answer, yet I don't know what they said. I think it was uncommon and started with a B just like mine... and it reminded me of a flower and toast at the same time... Blossom? No, it wasn't so delicate. Brick? Now it's too hard. Beatrice? Now it sounds too much like a name...

_One day those lost memories were_

_Pushed to the depth of my heart_

_Only empty loneliness is left in me_

_And it's distracting my blank mind_

I was excited. My wedding with my dear lover, Boomer, was coming up soon and I was hanging around with the person I can't remember. I just found the perfect black dress for it... because I was unable to be a white bride any longer. "... This is going to be great! I can't wait for this!" I could've sworn I said their name, but I still can't remember it. It's actually making me feel guilty that I can't remember anything... Still, I was in a perfect bliss. It was as if I was dancing on air as I walked, the sky being my only limit. It might have been an empty love, but I still loved Boomer a lot more than most people I met in my life. Yet...

_Looking up to the sky_

_I reached out my arms_

_But couldn't touch the whiteness beyond_

When I looked behind me, they looked so sad... I remember my heart was breaking. They must have been important to me by that time if I couldn't help feeling concern for them as they stared at me. "Bubbles..." I turned fully to really look at them, waiting for them to say what they wanted. "Bubbles... I don't want you to..." I thought they would finish, but then I was suddenly pulled into an embrace by the waist, my face only centimeters from their own.

_In the sad dream_

_Someone smiled and held my hands_

_Who was that...?_

I whispered something before I remember a pair of soft lips taking over my mouth. Oh, how I wanted to get into it, but I pushed away in shock... It wasn't supposed to feel good. I was getting married! I wasn't supposed to want more... so I got farther away from them. After that, my whole mind goes blank... and I can't remember what happened.

Not like I can't remember that whole part, but I suddenly forget everything that happened. Not just my forgetfulness of everything about that person, but... I forgot everything that had to do with them. It was like there were empty voids all throughout my memory. Oh, how I tried to remember those memory gaps, but nothing would come back to me. It almost made me cry, almost sad enough to stop my wedding, but I let it go after a while.

_To the ends of the sky_

_If I could fly and look for you_

_I'd hold you in my arms_

_And never let you go_

_I take my oath on this_

My wedding came without any problems and, being the bride painted in black, I was ready to say my vows. The thing I wasn't ready for was to meet my eyes with a beautiful, yet familiar, pair of bright green eyes. His hair was blacker than night and it was put up in a ponytail for some reason, his green eyes curtained by his bangs. The way he stood with such a mysterious grace caused my heart to beat twice as fast as before, my face heating up. He smiled somewhat bitterly at me from the tree and, without another thought, I knew he had to be mine.

I couldn't help it... I needed to know who he was. So, I found myself so close to him that it should've been uncomfortable for the man, yet he leaned closer to her as well. "Ah... hello..." He smirked, his hand gently touching my cheek. I liked it... his gentle hand... it was almost too nice.

There was this unusual pressure between us, our breathes evening out with each others. "Congratulations... you make a..." I remember feeling his mouth creepily close to my ear, causing this heat to emit from our bodies. "Beautiful bride." A shiver passed across me in the pleasure I felt, but I allowed it to pass. From that one line, I couldn't even remember who I was marrying any longer.

_From the caged memory_

_My soul mate showed up_

_Wearing a mournful smile_

_Instantly I felt like I wanted him_

"I'm... Bubbles." I whispered into his ear, both of us not even moving from where we were. He laughed at me for some reason, but I didn't question it because it seemed okay at that moment. I felt like I was going to fall, so I took a grip around his neck to keep my balance, making us move even closer. All I could smell was him... all I heard was our syncronized heartbeats... all I saw was green... it was all intoxicating my senses.

"Butch..." The name reminded me of somebody else I knew, but I couldn't bring myself to remember. I've already attempted to condemn my empty memories to the back of my head, yet here they come again. It was painful, but my body was too into Butch to even feel it. Soon after, I felt one of my ponytails being played with... "If you want to know me better... run away with me." After that, he spoke of things that made my temptation for him continue to grow, my grip on him beginning to try to bring us closer as my face heated up.

_My lost empty heart_

_Should have been fulfilled_

_But why?_

Oh, how I loved him. We only spoke for five minutes, at the least, yet our want for each other grew to exceed my want for my fiance. I ran away with him and we became one, but I still could only feel somebody that wasn't him. There were these unusual scars on his back... but I didn't want to ask about them because I thought it was too personal. Actually... we never spoke of our past with each other... we sort of just stayed in the present. Although it was like that, we both always used the word love when speaking of each other.

He loved me, yet he didn't know why I was a maiden in black. I loved him, but I never asked about his scars. It was as if we didn't know anything about each other... and it was true. All I can remember was that his favorite color was green and he had this unusual habit of staring at the sky or me excessively. It looked almost as if he thought he could fly through the sky or swim across my eyes.

_As I love him more, my heart gets emptier_

_Am I missing something important...?_

The last day we spent together was the day he brought me to a large flower field that seemed to never end. Why did he bring me there? I don't really know, but I loved it anyways. It was like a big dance hall that only we knew about. "Bubbles, come here!" He yelled to me, making me look over at him. There was always this problem with his smile, even when he was excited like that... he looked like he was in pain. I still smiled back towards him brightly, knowing how happy he is when he sees me smile.

I ran towards him before I suddenly tripped, face first, onto the ground next to him. I face became hot as he laughed at my clumsiness. It was really embarrassing, but I sat up again and laughed it off as well, my hand going to a curl to pull on it and let it bounce back in place. "Well, what did you need to bring me all the way out here?"

_I can't let this feeling reach you_

_Even though I love you like mad_

_My mind is still blank and painful_

Butch smiled at me again as he took hold of my hand. At first, I was distracted at the feel of his hand and how much bigger it was from my own, but it soon went to what did he place on my finger. I looked down to see a flower tied around one of my fingers, but I didn't understand why he did it. "What is this, Butch...?" There was one thing in my mind when I think about a ring from a lover, so I knew I was feeling a bit happy from it.

I remember him lacing his fingers with mine, his face a bit closer to my own. "It's my promise." He paused for a second to tighten his grip on my hand in a more possesive way, his own painfully loving smile never leaving his face. "I pormise to love you for all eternity... we will be able to show it to others soon."

_I love you so much_

_But why...?_

I was speechless, only able to nod and giggle, tightening my own grip to show I agreed with him. A cold wind blew by us and I shiver, making him let go of me and stand up, kissing me on the lips. I think he told me he was going to get a jacket since it was beginning to get chilly before he left me to think about my ring.

It was like it was going to be a new life for me. I was so happy and excited as I waited for him to come back, but I never expected I would hear something from behind me. It made me anxious so I turned around to see a pair of hateful red eyes before I felt pain strike my heart. Almost instantly, I only saw darkness and felt only the cold.

_Something sweet is gone_

There isn't much to say about how it was dead... because I feel like I saw myself from outside my body, but it's all a haze. But, I know that I was dead. Butch was crying... and he was hold onto me so tightly, I know that it would bruise me if I was breathing. He kept on whispering things that I couldn't hear through shallow ears and hazing eyes. It was beginning to be painful, thinking I was going to disappear from existence just like this.

_I was looking for down inside my heart_

_That person is..._

Then, I felt myself breathing again, my eyes opening to see Butch... no... it's... "...!" I sat up correctly, sucking in some air in shock of it all, a wave of my memories finally coming back to me. She was my friend, the one I really loved, my other half. The fallen angel that gave her wings in to become the man for me. "Buttercup...?" My hand moved to touch her cheek, the touch familiar to me, but I didn't understand... I was dead. What happened?

I was kissed again, but this time I moved into it. She looked like she was still in pain, as if our happy ending wasn't going to happen. "Bubbles..." The way she said it... something was wrong. "I hope we meet again." Before my eyes, my love became a black feather, disappearing from my life forever. After that, I don't quiet remember anything through my tears except I needed to try to move on.

So I found myself going to Boomer once again. We finally got married and I had a child I named Buttercup... and another named Butch. Although I am with another, all I can think about are those unforgettable green eyes. I will always have that hole in my heart just to be filled with by my other half. I hope that I will meet her again...

_I know this feeling can never reach you_

_Even so, if I keep loving you_

_I can take off this black dress someday_

_And become a pure white that embraces everything_

_I dedicate this white vow to you_

_Believing I can meet you again_

_**Yeah... I decided upon re-making this again. I HOPE I WON'T CHANGE THIS STUFF AGAIN. IT'S BEGINNING TO PISS ME OFF. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WORKED SO SORTA HARD.**_


End file.
